voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
The "Skeleton Key"
'Item #: '''SCP-001-3K1A '''Object Class: '''Keter '''Special Containment Procedures: '''SCP-001-3K1A is to be moved from site to site in a thick, opaque black glass box roughly the size of any given music box. This box will noticeably change from time to time and will still furthermore be transported to any different site according to schedule. SCP-001-3K1A and its box is to be hidden in a room with another SCP at any given time it is at a site for security purposes. '''Description: '''SCP-001-3K1A is an object of unknown appearance given recently, on the time of this document's first appearance, to Foundation custody. SCP-001-3K1A was already in the box described upon retrieval along with a note that read: : ''Dear Foundation, : Take care of what's in this box and don't open it. If you must then you will quickly forget it, I made sure of that. This box needed to be kept in revolving custody to keep out of reach of someone who will eventually find it, but that needs to be a long time from now. I'll change the box's appearance as not to be easily identifiable but due to your organization's incompetence it will have to have one common similarity: it will be made of the same material. : Do not disappoint and good luck, : EXPUNGED On the back of this note are several unintelligible scribbles with a label above it all titling "Instructions!". Because of this note is why the box itself is not an SCP subclass of SCP-001-3K1A and is actually because of human interference. Further investigation is undergo for the identity of EXPUNGED. Like the note says, opening the box will reveal the contents inside but anyone who attempts to document what it is or give a testimony after witnessing it will immediately cease to remember what precisely SCP-001-3K1A is. Similarly to SCP-055, this object remains in complete obscurity to what it actually is. From what the note describes this may be a defense mechanism as opposed to an independent anomalous property. Lastly from the note it can be inferred that this object has some significant importance to a certain someone supposedly destined to seek SCP-001-3K1A. Research done on what SCP-001-3K1A is actually capable of first designated an object class of Euclid upon arrival. Those instructed to work with SCP-001-3K1A are instructed to open the box and look at the note's back side simultaneously. The subjects directly involved in doing so report that the instructions make clear sense, regardless if they knew of SCP-001-3K1A's anomalous properties or not. Once the subject claims they've followed all of the instructions, assumed to be followed by in thought as the subjects display no actions assumed to follow steps, a bright light will embody their location. After a few brief seconds the light will fade and the subject will cease to be where they once stood. Days before this documentation, a second note arrived: : You're probably wondering, where do those D-Class go when the room gets all shiny? Once they follow the steps they are shown true redemption. They travel to a fantasy place they yearn to be. Think of it like retribution, a place where they can truly rest in peace. So, peace! This note directed a reclassification to Keter on SCP-001-3K1A merely out of responsibility, EXPUNGED claimed it was to "not play god". Category:Undisclosed SCPs